pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 26
Route 17 This rugged route runs from Ula'ula Meadow to Po Town, headquarters of Team Skull. A gang of s watches over the road, eager to beat up on unsuspecting travelers. isn't the most cheerful place in Alola, but it's the only road to Po Town. Search the strange old Police Station to find a among a multitude of . Go east out of the Police Station, through the tall grass and up the mountain path on the far right. Pick up the on your left then call to break the rocks up ahead. Near that is a Team Skull . |} Pick up the through the tall grass behind him. Head down the hill to the right and grab the . Jump down one more ledge to battle another . |} Jump down and go all the way around again, but this time, take the left ledge and grab . Hop all the way down and battle the near the streetlight. |} Head up a little from there and you'll battle yet another . |} Pick up the to the left of her before moving on. Getting into Po Town isn't easy, because two s guard the gate. This is a Double Battle. |} |} After that, a mysterious stranger comes along and lets you into Po Town, where you can confront Team Skull head on! Po Town This once-fine city is now covered with grime, graffiti, and Team Skull. It is anything but inviting, and there's no getting through here without a fight. First, go right to find a , then west to find a crawl space in the hedges to bypass the barricade. A will challenge you for trespassing. |} The other will also battle you. |} You can enter the Pokémon Center just east of them and heal your Pokémon for 10. Head forward, this time taking the crawl space to the right to get through. Two s on the other side will challenge you to a Double Battle. |} |} Pick up the behind them, head back through the hole and go through the one on the other side of the barricade. Battle the Grunt on top of the truck. |} Make a left and head forward through the opening there. Fight the Grunt there. |} Above her is a next to the red truck. Go east of her then north toward the yellow truck to find a next to it. Then go back to the main path and into the building up ahead—the Shady House. Shady House True to its name, the Shady House is filled with shady characters—namely Team Skull s. To start, face the Grunt on the right. Then battle the Grunt to the left of the stairwell. |} Head down the hall behind her, into the first door on the left to find a . In the second room there's an important piece of paper with this month's Team Skull password: . Head back to the main entryway and leave out the door to the far left to find an . Head back inside. Go into the door directly left of the stairway. A Grunt will battle you. |} Go out the door on the other side of the room, and into the next one, to find another sheet of paper with another password: Tapu Cocoa, and some advice. "A true Team Skull member always butts heads and answers with a hearty "No!" Pick up the in the room then head back to the entryway and up the stairs. Turn north at the top of the stairs and go into the room at the far end to find . Go into the next room and the two Grunts will battle you, one after the other. |} |} There's another battle awaiting you through the next door down, as well as an . |} There's one last piece of paper on the floor here in front of the TV with the last password: . Fight the next Grunt back in the hallway. |} Then talk to the Grunt blocking the door just ahead. Answer his questions with the three passwords: Beat Up, Golisopod, and Tapu Cocoa, and make sure to answer "No!" at the end to get through! Pick up the then battle the Grunt on the roof. |} Now work your way around the balcony to reach Guzma's room. Team Skull's big bad boss waits for you within, and he's not about to give up the his goons stole from the Aether House without a fight. |} Having suffered a humiliating defeat, Guzma bugs out and orders his nearby goon to return Yungoos to you. The brute then storms off, leaving you alone in his room. Search the nearby glittering chest to claim the Z-Crystal, . You've got what you came for, so make tracks back outside. You're met by the mysterious man, known as Nanu, who restores your Pokémon's health for you. He's difficult to read, but Nanu seems pleased that Team Skull has been humbled. Acerola soon arrives, thanks you for rescuing , and urges you to meet her back at the Aether House. Head back the way you came or use Charizard Glide directly to Tapu Village and then head for . Aether House Disaster has struck the Aether House! Though the children are happy to have back, Hau reports that stealing the little Pokémon was merely a distraction. While you were off being heroic, Team Skull slithered back to kidnap poor Lillie and Nebby! As if things weren't bad enough, Gladion suddenly storms in, furious to learn that Lillie had Cosmog all along. There's no talking him down—battle is at hand. Gathering his emotions, Gladion apoogizes for his outburst, but insists that you come with him to find Lillie and Cosmog. Agree, and he'll take you straight to Malie City's ferry terminal. Malie City Agree to go with Gladion, and you'll be in for another surprise. Nanu appears at the ferry terminal and reveals that he is, in fact, the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. You couldn't have known this, for Nanu certainly hasn't been acting very Kahuna-like. He hasn't been appointing captains, or even lifting a finger to stop Team Skull from running wild on his island. Granting you your grand trial is the single Kahuna-like thing Nanu seems willing to do. Accept his challenge to start the showdown. Nanu's Grand Trial Impressed by your show of strength, Nanu restores your Pokémon and hands you the Z-Crystal, . He then departs and Hau arrives, eager to be off to Lillie's rescue. Gladion believes the search should start at Aether Paradise, though only he seems to know why. First of all, there are some things we can do before going to Aether Paradise. Stop by Malie City's Pokémon Center and talk to the little girl with . She'll give you a that she no longer has any use for. Talk to a girl near Malie Garden's northwest bench during the day and answer her quiz about the pond's shape. The answer is that it's shaped like . She'll give you an . Visit Malie City's Malasada Shop at night and talk to . Accept its gift: . You'll get another TM when a Police Officer suddenly shows up: . Visit the restauraunt Sushi High Roller in Malie City, and you may get a surprise. Order up the Z-Kaiseki: Ronin Set, and Nanu will arrive. You've ordered the old fellow's favorite dish, and Nanu graciously treats you to a meal on him. He then gives you eight s at the end of the banquet before sauntering off. Now head back to and go north to the Haina Desert. Haina Desert Located north of , Haina Desert is a treacherous and confounding place that you may choose to explore now that you've defeated Nanu. Many secrets hide within its shifting sands, but unwary travelers can easily lose their way in the dunes. Talk to the girl near the entrance to open the barricade. Talk to her again afterwards and give her a to get three s. From the entrance of the desert, go east to the next area, where there is a . Then go west to the previous screen. If it's night, go north twice to reach a . Tell him that your Pokémon's eyes are "looking pretty bleary," and he'll give you the . Go north, then east. In the middle, there is a small tree with a above it. Go north, then east to the next screen. Go east to find the Z-Crystal, . From the screen with the Z-Crystal, go west. Use to go over the rocks in the middle and get the at the center. Go south from there to the next screen, where you can get . Then go north until you reach the Ruins of Abundance. There is a there. You can't do anything in the Ruins of Abundance yet. Use Charizard Glide to back to Malie City. Talk to Gladion and you'll head to Aether Paradise to rescue Lillie. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough